1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor chip package and an image sensor module having the same, and more particularly, to a CMOS image sensor (CIS) chip package having a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor chip and a CIS module having the CIS chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a rapid rise in demand for digital imaging devices such as digital cameras and camera phones having high resolution image sensor modules. The image sensor module includes an image sensor chip for converting optical images to electrical signals.
Most of the image sensors are usually classified into a charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor. However, since the CMOS type image sensor may be manufactured based on the conventional manufacturing processes of the semiconductor devices, the CMOS image sensors are recently tend to be widely used in that the manufacturing cost can be reduced and the signal processing algorithms can be easily changed for improving the image quality rather than the CCD image sensor.
The conventional CMOS image sensor is provided as a CMOS image sensor package in which the CMOS image sensor chip is mounted onto a circuit board. Thus, the CMOS image sensor package is usually installed to a system board in such a way that a driving unit and a control unit of a digital imaging system can be electrically connected to the CMOS image sensor package. The CMOS image sensor chip, the driving unit and the control unit may be mounted on the same circuit board as an image sensor system package if needed.
The image quality of the CMOS image sensor can largely depend on the warpage characteristics of the CMOS image sensor package, so that the CMOS image sensor chip is required to bonded to the circuit board in a bonding area as small as possible under the condition of no damage to the boding force therebetween. For those reasons, the CMOS image sensor chip is usually bonded to the circuit board by using a die attach apparatus in such a way that the CMOS image sensor chip is bonded to a central portion of the circuit board for the minimal warpage.
However, the die attach apparatus for boding the CMOS image sensor chip to the circuit board has no analysis tools for analyzing the characteristics of adhesives such as a density, a weight and a viscosity and has no measurement tools for detecting the boding area and bonding position between the image sensor chip and the circuit board. As a result, the bonding area, the bonding position and the bonding force between the image sensor chip and the circuit board may be varied in each CMOS image sensor package, so it is difficult for the conventional CMOS image sensor package to have uniform warpage characteristics, and thus the image quality of the CMOS image sensor packages cannot be uniform or stable although the CMOS image sensor packages are manufactured in the same process.